


The Privilege of Being Yours

by Immaryrawr12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Iris West Loves Barry Allen, POV Iris West, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaryrawr12/pseuds/Immaryrawr12
Summary: Based of the song "Turning Page" by Sleeping at Last.





	The Privilege of Being Yours

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to backtothestart02 for beta'ing this fic for me. 
> 
> It's a little different from what I usually write, but I hope you guys enjoy it.

"I’ve waited a hundred years, but I’d wait a million more for you"

Iris couldn’t believe that it had taken her this long. She couldn’t believe that it had taken her over 20 years to realize her true feelings. Barry Allen had come into her life like a gentle breeze. She welcomed him from the very beginning. His bright, green eyes were safe. His warm smile was as familiar to her as walking through the front door of her childhood home. He had always been her rock, the one constant thing in her life, the one to keep her grounded. How could she not have known? She would never understand how the universe had placed the perfect person right in front of her face, but she was too blind to see it. But none of it mattered because in just a few short months, Barry Allen had become her everything. 

"Nothing prepared me for what the privilege of being yours would do"

She couldn’t believe how easy it had been to transition from best friends to lovers. Sure, it had started off awkward with neither of them knowing how to handle the outpour of emotions that came with taking a relationship to the next level, but nothing had ever felt more right for Iris. Nothing could’ve prepared her. No man in her entire life had ever made her feel the way Barry Allen did. He knew her inside and out, knew how to make her toes curl, knew how to elicit the deepest moans. She had never known a love like that. 

"Every kiss is a cursive line, every touch is a redefining phrase"

Barry was a good lover, Iris had no doubts about that, but the thing that touched her the most was how gentle he was with her. Underneath the passion and sheer pleasure, she couldn’t help but soften at the little things he reserved especially for her. He peppered soft kisses on every part of her body from her forehead to her thighs. Barry left no part of her untouched. His soft touch and firm grasp made her melt into a puddle of goo. His soft moans and breathy whispers of love made her open up for him in a way that she never had before. 

"I surrender who I’ve been for who you are for nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart"

She didn’t know why she cried afterwards. Barry had elicited the strongest emotions from the depths of her soul. She didn’t expect to cry. Maybe she was caught up in the moment. Maybe it was the way he fell on top of her when he reached his end. Maybe it was the way he tensed then relaxed under her touch. Maybe it was the way his heart seemed to beat faster than the sound of light, and the fact that she, only she, could make his heart beat so fast. Maybe it was the way he ran his fingers through her hair, slowly gently tracing the outline of her face. Maybe it was the softest of kisses, like being kissed by an angel, on her forehead. Maybe it was the out of breath but sincerely genuine way he whispered, “I love you, Iris West.” So soft that she’s not sure if he knows she heard it. But she did, and she couldn’t stop the tears from welling up in her eyes because God, how could she be so blind? She loved him, too. 

"If I had only felt how it feels to be yours than I would have known what I’ve been living for"

She wished she would’ve known. She could’ve saved herself a lot of heartache if she had known what it would be like to be loved by Barry Allen. Earth-2 Iris West seemed to have figured it out way before she did. She wanted to hit herself. Deep down, she thinks a part of her has always known. She knew by the way Barry had always treated her. He was always kind, always gentle, always respectful towards her. She was his favorite person and she knew it. It’s why she couldn’t contain her jealousy when Barry’s attention wasn’t on her. It’s why things never seemed just right with Eddie. She understood now, laying next to Barry, why she could never seem to work it out with anyone else. Her heart had known it all along. There was no one else. Barry Allen was the only one for her.


End file.
